


Le labyrinthe aux instants oubliés

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On n'y ressent ni la faim, ni la soif, ni les affres du temps. La maladie t'esquive, tout comme l'épuisement. Il existe un gardien, dit-on, reflet de ce qui dort en nous-mêmes ; pas de sortie, pas d'entrée, juste une errance infinie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le labyrinthe aux instants oubliés

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. Offering you some nonsensical alternate universe with magicians and shit. Goodbye

L'histoire commence simplement. Un garçon encore adolescent s'assied devant un mur et attend. Ses cheveux bruissent comme de l'herbe sèche sous la brise. Le poing sur la bouche, il hésite. Il mord. Il ne peut faire ça. Il ne peut pas.

Son maître l'aurait guidé, s'il avait été là, mais voilà bien longtemps que son maître mange les pissenlits par la racine. Non, pas exactement. Il flotte dans les nuages au-dessus des montagnes et trempe la terre de pluies, l'automne venu. Son maître n'est plus là, et il n'a plus personne, rien d'autre que ce mur et ce qui se trouve derrière, celui qui se trouve derrière, qui attend, peut-être, ou plus depuis longtemps.

— Depuis combien de temps tu l'as lâché ici ? demande quelqu'un derrière lui.

C'est un garçon de son âge, quelques centimètres de moins à peine, aucun don pour quoi que ce soit si ce n'est régler les différends qui éclatent sans cesse dans les tavernes où met les pieds celui qu'il ose appeler « son meilleur ami ». C' _est_ son meilleur ami, d'ailleurs. C'est ainsi qu'on appelle les gens qui nous suivent depuis longtemps, non ? Un ami parmi tous les autres amis. Oikawa, de toute façon, n'a pas d'autres amis ; il n'est donc pas compliqué de savoir qui est le meilleur. Ils se collent au train depuis des temps immémoriaux. Les gens ne comprennent pas trop, mais ceux qui se laissent aller à cracher des réflexions sur leur route finissent quelque part dans un fossé, tout prêts pour le prochain épandage agricole.

— Oikawa.

Celui-ci se balance, pose le front contre le mur, paupières closes, puis penche la tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce que le monde lui apparaisse à l'envers, les pieds d'Iwaizumi à la place de sa tête, pas si loin de la réalité, en fait. Il sourit, il sait bien faire ça — les filles aiment bien, les garçons aussi, ça aide les adultes à se sentir spéciaux, quelque chose comme ça ; élus par le mystérieux sourire du mystérieux enfant aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux tout pareils, maudits par les éclairs lancés par ceux d'Iwaizumi, juste derrière lui.

Les adultes aiment que les enfants leur sourient. Quand ils se promenaient avec le mioche, une éternité plus tôt, certains d'entre eux s'arrêtaient pour lui pincer les joues, comme si voir ses lèvres s'agiter leur donnait tous les droits. Peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait « lâché ici ». Par ennui.

Il lui a dit que c'était un jeu, que tout irait très vite, et le mioche l'avait cru, comme il s'y attendait — on ne feignait pas une adoration qui faisait briller ainsi le regard, et le mioche était trop petit pour pouvoir le feindre à volonté. Beaucoup trop naïf et idiot, aussi.

Par jalousie.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? dit Oikawa.

Iwaizumi se tient juste derrière lui ; debout, il le domine de toute sa hauteur, et pose la paume contre son front, appuie jusqu'à le renverser.

— Pourquoi tu poses la question, Iwa-chan ? Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. T'étais là, toi aussi.

— Rien à voir.

— T'étais là, pourtant. Tu traînais dans ce village à la con, un peu plus loin. Tu t'en rappelles pas ?

— Si. Mais je préfère être sûr. On sait jamais, avec toi.

Le sourire d'Oikawa s'élargit.

— Voyons.

— Je t'ai vu trifouiller les souvenirs de toute une troupe de gardes sans le moindre souci.

— C'était des _soldats_. Je n'irais jamais jouer avec la mémoire de mon garde du corps.

— J'suis pas ton garde du corps.

— Ah non ? T'es quoi, dans ce cas-là ?

— Celui qui t'empêche de faire n'importe quoi. Celui qui pose les questions qui fâchent. Combien de temps, alors ?

Iwaizumi ne plaisante pas.

— T'es fâché ?

— Réponds-moi, bon sang !

— Pff, j'en sais rien. Un mois ?

— Un _mois_?

Plutôt un an ou deux ou trois. _Désolé, Iwa-chan, mais tu m'aurais tué, si tu l'avais su._

— Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour le récupérer ?

Oikawa se relève. Son meilleur ami a le don pour poser les questions les plus insensées. La réponse saute aux yeux.

— Eh bien, explique-t-il en frappant le mur du poing, il n'y a pas d'entrée.

Son meilleur ami a le même air qu'avait son maître quand il se retenait de l'étrangler. Oikawa se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— Je déteste, je hais les putains de magiciens, crache Iwaizumi. Il n'y a pas d'entrée ? Tu te fous de moi ? Comment t'es passé, la dernière fois ? T'as pas un sac à cailloux magiques à balancer dessus pour, j'en sais rien, moi, le forcer à te laisser entrer ?

— Ma formation est encore inachevée, au cas où. Et puis, je n'ai pas _envie_ d'entrer.

— C'est la meilleure !

— Quoi ? C'est lui qui a manqué de prudence, pas moi. C'est pas ma faute si le mioche s'est perdu dans les entrailles de la Terre. J'y suis pour rien, moi.

— Moi, moi, moi, change de refrain. T'étais censé veiller sur lui. T'étais son aîné, non ? Ta formation n'est peut-être pas terminée, mais t'as pensé à la sienne ? Votre maître s'est carapaté avant qu'il ait appris à se défendre tout seul.

— Il est mort, Iwa-chan. Il n'est pas parti.

— C'est du pareil au même. Il est plus là, c'est tout. Il t'a laissé avec un gosse dans les pattes, un gosse que t'étais censé protéger, mais t'as préféré le balancer dans le premier labyrinthe venu plutôt que de faire ton devoir.

— Si t'es tellement attaché à lui, fallait t'en occuper toi-même. T'es amoureux, ou quoi ? Tu sais que c'est un gosse, hein, rassure-moi ?

Iwaizumi fronce les sourcils. _Il va me frapper ?_ pense Oikawa, mais non — Iwaizumi ne frappe jamais, il n'est pas de ce genre-là, pas comme...

— Arrête de te trouver des excuses. Ouvre-moi ça.

— Je ne...

— Fais pas semblant. Ouvre, tout de suite.

Oikawa hausse les épaules. Très bien, puisqu'il y tient tellement. Si le mioche a autant d'importance, il ira le récupérer. Il le ramènera à Iwaizumi, assistera à leurs belles retrouvailles, puis partira loin, très loin, là où les petits génies n'existent pas, là où ils ne sourient à personne et ne s'accrochent pas au cœur de son meilleur ami.

Un doigt sur la pierre suffit à créer une ouverture, rien de plus qu'un rectangle mal découpé tout juste à sa taille, une sorte de tunnel un peu plus profond que dans ses souvenirs. Un an ou deux ou trois, il songe, le mioche ne l'y attend sans doute même plus. Qui sait ? Il en est même peut-être déjà sorti. N'est-il pas supposé être — comment, encore ? Le _dernier espoir_ de la confrérie ?

Quelle confrérie, d'abord ? Son maître a toujours refusé de l'y présenter. Sa confrérie n'a aucune idée des magiciens orphelins qui se promènent encore sur les landes. Ils n'imaginent pas que leur plus grand, leur plus merveilleux espoir se traîne à l'intérieur de l'interminable labyrinthe qui se dresse devant lui. Quel dommage. Un talent si stupidement gâché.

— Allons-y, décide Iwaizumi, mais Oikawa l'arrête d'un bras.

— Là, tu rêves. Cet endroit n'a pas été construit pour accueillir des personnes aussi banales que toi.

— Banales ? Tu cherches la bagarre, demeuré ?

— Tu veux mourir, ou quoi ? T'as aucune chance de t'en sortir. J'en ai déjà pas des masses, alors...

Pour un peu, Iwaizumi paraîtrait inquiet. Une illusion, sans doute.

— Et Kageyama ?

Haussement d'épaules ; c'est tout ce qu'il mérite, pour avoir laissé ce nom traverser ses lèvres.

— Me mens pas, dit Iwaizumi. Il est pas mort, hein ?

— Mort ? répète Oikawa. Non, évidemment pas. Ce serait facile, si cet endroit se contentait de tuer les gens.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, dans ce cas ?

— Il les perd.

— Ça m'avance pas.

— On ne ressent ni la faim, ni la soif, ni les affres du temps. La maladie t'esquive, tout comme l'épuisement. Il existe un gardien, dit-on, reflet de ce qui dort en nous-mêmes ; pas de sortie, pas d'entrée, juste une errance infinie. C'est ce que disait mon maître, en tout cas. Des histoires.

— Il y a une entrée, note Iwaizumi.

— Il y a sans doute une sortie, dans ce cas. T'es prêt à parier ?

Iwaizumi secoue la tête, mal à l'aise.

— T'es sûr de toi ? demande-t-il.

— Évidemment pas. C'est toi qui insistes pour que je ramène ton petit chouchou ici.

— T'as rien saisi au problème, hein ?

Bien sûr qu'il a saisi. Oikawa n'est pas un imbécile. Un lâche, peut-être, mais pas un imbécile.

— J'y vais, soupire-t-il. Toi, tu restes là et tu montes la garde.

— Combien de temps ?

— Le temps qu'il faut. Si je reviens et que t'es pas là, je ne t'adresserai plus _jamais_ la parole.

— Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, dans ce cas.

Oikawa exhale longuement. _Quoi qu’ils en disent, je suis plus fort que Tobio. Plus expérimenté. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne ressorte pas, hein ?_

Sa bouche s'ouvre sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

— Dis, Iwa-chan...

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera, si je ne reviens pas ?

Iwaizumi ne prend même pas le temps de réfléchir. La réponse fuse, implacable.

— Rien.

_Aïe._

— Rien du tout ? Tu ne serais pas triste ?

— Non.

Puis Iwaizumi soupire, et, étonnamment, lui passe un bras autour des épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

— J'aurai pas besoin d'être triste. Je sais que tu reviendras.

— C'est supposé me rassurer ?

— C'est la vérité.

— Ah.

Oikawa sourit.

— Ça marche peut-être un peu, admet-il. À tout à l'heure, Iwa-chan.

_À dans un mois, à dans un an, ou à jamais._

Un pas en avant, et il disparaît.

* * *

 

Une heure, un jour, un mois, un an, un siècle — quoi, après ? Un millénaire ? L'éternité. Une errance infinie. Voilà comment commence l'histoire, voilà comment elle se finit. Un imbécile qui tourne en rond sans réfléchir, l'esprit ailleurs, le cœur pressé jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de toute sa substance, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien d'autre qu'un petit pruneau asséché. C'est pas mauvais, ça, les pruneaux. Oikawa aimerait penser qu'il en veut un, mais il n'a pas faim.

Il n'a plus jamais faim. Jamais soif, non plus, et jamais mal aux pieds. Pas de sortie, pas d'entrée. Plus maintenant, en tout cas — mais il finirait pas en trouver une, non ? Une sortie. Une entrée. Quelque part où aller.

Loin, loin, très loin d'ici.

Le labyrinthe n'est pas un labyrinthe à proprement parler. C'est une route, parfois suspendue dans le vide, parfois entourée d'étoiles et de nuages et de vent. C'est un chemin bordé de fleurs jaunes, de feuilles rouges, de plantes vertes. D'arbres, parfois, sur lesquels il grimpe, tout petit à nouveau, comme quand il jouait dans les jupes de sa mère, quand il attendait que quelqu'un vienne, enfin, quand quelqu'un était venu. C'est une vie entière, le serpent qui se mord la queue, on va quelque part et on arrive ailleurs, on repart d'ailleurs pour se retrouver quelque part. Parfois, ça prend la forme d'un ponton de bois humide qui traverse un lac, parfois un pont de pierre au-dessus de l'océan. Il survole comme un oiseau les terres de son enfance, et toutes celles qu'il a croisées avec son maître, toutes celles qu'il a aimées en compagnie d'Iwaizumi. Il marche sur un fil, enveloppé par des bribes de souvenirs, certains agréables, d'autres beaucoup moins, la plupart enterrés depuis un long moment.

Iwaizumi a quatre ans, lui fait manger des mûres qu'il a cueillies dans la propriété d'un homme qu'ils détestent tous les deux, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il chasse les enfants à coups de pelle si seulement on lui en laisse l'occasion, et leurs rires résonnent dans l'air tiède de la fin de l'été. Oikawa a sept ans, et il pleure pour rester chez lui, ne pas partir avec l'homme imposant qui prétend avoir vu quelque chose en lui, qui tend surtout une bourse bien pleine à une cliente heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser d'une bouche à nourrir. Oikawa a neuf ans, et il sourit en soulevant une pierre sans même la toucher, en sentant l'énergie s'entortiller autour de ses bras, se planter dans son cœur enthousiaste. Iwaizumi a onze ans, se promène avec lui dans les rues d'une cité obscure, le laisse poser la tête sur son épaule et sangloter tout son soûl avant de devoir retourner chez son maître. Oikawa a douze ans, et le maître l'appelle _le plus grand espoir_ de la confrérie, pose les mains sur ses épaules, lui fait don d'un large sourire, l'embrasse même sur le front. Oikawa a douze ans, et Oikawa ne sourit pas ; il frissonne.

Oikawa a treize ans, dévisage le petit garçon qu'on lui plante sous le nez, détourne les yeux, le déteste comme il n'a jamais détesté personne. Le garçon est un prodige, un génie, le meilleur de sa génération, le meilleur de toutes les générations. Il possède un talent inné, impossible à trouver ailleurs, un cœur de cristal qui brille de mille feux splendides.

Le mioche l'aime, lui, il s'accroche à ses chevilles et à ses poignets, grimpe sur son dos, le réveille au milieu de la nuit d'un coup de pied, le fixe à l'heure du déjeuner, quand le maître est absent, pour obtenir de nouveaux conseils, apprendre de nouveaux tours. Avide de connaissance, plaisantent les adultes, mais sa soif ne sera jamais étanchée, et ça l'effraie, ça effraie le maître, ça effraierait tout le monde, s'ils savaient. Il nous écrasera tous, murmure l'adulte en les regardant dormir, mais Oikawa, lui, ne dort pas.

Oikawa a quatorze ans, et désormais le maître est mort, étendu au sol comme une vieille poupée de chiffon, du sang lui sortant des yeux et des oreilles, silencieux, maintenant, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Le mioche ne voit rien, parce qu'Oikawa lui a plaqué une main sur les yeux ; le cœur de ce dernier martèle sa poitrine sans pitié, déjà prêt à céder, et répète : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Le labyrinthe lui répond dans un sifflement strident, la voix d'une sirène, celle d'un dragon, un chant aussi désagréable que terriblement attirant. Il dit :

« Celui qui prend la vie passera la sienne à errer dans les profondeurs de son esprit torturé. »

Mais Oikawa n'a pas pris la vie ; il l'a donnée. _C'était moi ou lui, lui ou moi, et j'ai choisi. Personne n'a le droit de m'en vouloir, personne. Le maître est mort, et c'est comme ça ; il n'y a rien à ajouter._

« Le maître n'est pas mort : tu l'as tué. »

C'est la même chose. Un détail, c'est tout. Un cadavre reste un cadavre. Son âme, définitivement envolée.

Oikawa cherche. Le mioche n'est nulle part. Il s'est perdu, comme lui.

« Parce que tu l'as laissé. »

Il hoche la tête, c'est vrai, c'est vrai, la voix a raison — _je l'ai laissé._

« Pourquoi ? »

Quelle autre raison existe-t-il que la peur ? Il a fui, bien sûr, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Le maître l'avait dévisagé, avec ses yeux noirs et effrayants, et une lueur s'y était allumée, un phare dans la nuit, une réalisation. Le maître s'était levé.

Oikawa sait ce qui se produit, quand le maître se lève, quand il s'approche de la cheminée, là où les outils s'entassent, tous ceux qui font mal, ceux « pour apprendre », qui, au final, ne lui ont jamais rien appris. Le maître avait compris, il avait décidé. Oikawa n'avait eu d'autre option que de l'empêcher d'agir.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ?

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement, au milieu de la Voie lactée, tandis que ses jambes avancent inlassablement sur la piste qui s'ouvre en travers d'une colline fraîche, couverte d'une couche de neige fine et agréable.

— Je ne voulais pas mourir.

Un brin d'herbe rit, un autre encore, puis chaque flocon, chaque larme sur sa joue, une foule trop nombreuse qui lui vrille les oreilles.

— J'avais peur. C'est la vérité.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

— Iwaizumi me l'a demandé.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

— Je voulais me perdre. Je voulais oublier.

« Parce que tu l'as abandonné »

— Je le déteste. Il aurait dû mourir.

« Mensonge. »

— Je le déteste.

« Mensonge. »

— Je le...

« Mais tu l'as tué. »

— Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Il allait me...

« Mensonge. »

— Il allait _nous_ tuer. Il allait...

Le maître s'approche du serviteur de la cheminée, passe les doigts sur chacune des options qu'il lui offre. Il prend son temps pour faire son choix ; ses doigts se referment sur le tisonnier, celui qui lui glace le cœur, laisse des marques profondes et indélébiles, et ses yeux s'assombrissent alors qu'il sourit à son plus vieil apprenti.

— Il allait nous tuer.

« Mensonge. »

Son regard se pose sur Oikawa, puis dérive vers le lit, tout au fond, celui où Tobio dort déjà.

— Je le déteste. Je le déteste. Tout est sa faute.

« La faute de votre maître. »

— Ma faute. Il allait le tuer. J'aurais dû le laisser faire ? J'aurais dû le regarder frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, comme il ne reste plus rien de moi ?

« Mais tu l'as abandonné. »

— Il aurait fini par savoir. Il aurait fini par me haïr.

« Comme tu le hais ? »

— Il aurait demandé pourquoi j'ai tué le maître, et j'aurais dû mentir. J'aurais dû tout lui apprendre pour me faire pardonner, et il n'en aurait pas eu assez, il aurait fini par partir, il...

« Il t'aurait abandonné. »

C'est ça. C'est ça. _Il m'aurait abandonné. Il fallait que je l'abandonne d'abord. C'est ainsi que vont les choses. Pour chaque adieu, on laisse quelqu'un derrière. Je préfère être celui qui fait ses adieux._

_Il me hait peut-être, mais ça n'a pas d'importance._

« Vraiment ? »

_Ça n'en aura jamais._

Ça en aura toujours.

_Le maître allait le tuer, alors j'ai tué le maître. Tobio allait m'abandonner, alors j'ai abandonné Tobio. Il allait m'aimer, alors je l'ai..._

« Détesté. »

_De toute mon âme. De tout mon cœur._

Où est-il, désormais ? Erre-t-il, comme lui, quelque part dans les limbes, appelle-t-il son nom, espère-t-il s'échapper ?

Un jour, un siècle, une éternité.

Un désert, qui ne va nulle part et partout, qui mènera à d'autres paysages, d'autres et d'autres encore, d'autres souvenirs, peut-être, accompagnés de nouveaux mensonges, de nouveaux regrets.

Une solitude infinie, une brûlure sans espoir de guérison. Tout ce qu'il mérite.

Iwaizumi l'attend, quelque part, mais Iwaizumi n'est qu'un mirage qui s'effondrera avec lui, une oasis inexistante au milieu d'une vallée mortelle, tout ce qu'il n'a jamais mérité.

_J'ai promis. J'ai menti. Je suis désolé. Je me suis perdu. J'ai perdu Tobio. J'ai tout perdu, j'ai tout perdu, j'ai tout..._

Et soudain, il a treize ans à nouveau, debout dans la chambre obscure à l'odeur de cendres froides, les yeux posés sur la silhouette du mioche plongé dans un sommeil insoucieux de tout danger, certain qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, que tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Tobio qui frémit tout de même lorsque Oikawa se glisse à ses côtés en douceur. Qui lâche un soupir quand leurs dos collés l'un à l'autre se réchauffent doucement — qui s'agite avec les tremblements qui secouent les épaules de son aîné.

Qui murmure, une voix légère comme un papillon qui se pose sur sa poitrine, les ailes peintes de douleur et d'angoisse.

— Tu as froid ?

Oikawa ne répond pas. S'il ouvre la bouche, le mioche comprendra, il prendra peur, il viendra enrouler ses bras autour de lui dans un élan de compassion abject et vain.

— Oikawa-san ? Est-ce que le maître... est-ce qu'il s'en est allé ?

Les dents qui serrent à s'en coincer la mâchoire. Une main sur son épaule.

— Oikawa-san –

Vite dégagée.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, crache-t-il. Rendors-toi.

Le silence s'installe et s'étire, étend sur eux une lourde couverture comme une mère attentive, caresse leur bouche du bout des doigts.

Le cœur d'Oikawa fait mal, il bat trop vite, trop fort, il est enfermé dans une cage couverte d'épines qui s'y plantent sans pitié. Sa respiration hachée ne trompera personne. Elle ne trompe pas le mioche, qui se redresse à moitié.

— Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Oikawa pose une main sur ses yeux.

— Parce que je te déteste.

Le mioche prend quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— Tu me détestes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— T'existes, c'est tout. C'est déjà trop.

— Ah... d'accord.

D'accord, il dit. D'accord. Des larmes salées s'écoulent entre les lèvres d'Oikawa. _Sale môme. C'est ta faute, tout ça. Je te déteste. Je..._

D'accord.

L'inspiration qu'il prend a quelque chose de désespéré.

— Iwa-chan me manque, lâche-t-il d'une voix sourde. Ma mère me manque. Mes frères et sœurs me manquent. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux rentrer à la maison...

Tobio ne répond pas. Il ne bouge pas du tout.

— Tout va bien, pour toi, poursuit Oikawa entre deux sanglots. Tout le monde t'aime, tout le temps. C'est injuste. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de détester personne.

— Je déteste le maître.

Oikawa s'efforce de rire, mais ça ne donne rien d'autre qu'un gémissement pitoyable.

— Le m-maître... alors qu'il est si gentil, si attentif... si...

— Mais il t'a fait pleurer.

— Le maître ? Quand ? Tu as rêvé. Tu mens.

— Tout le temps. Oikawa-san ?

— Laisse-moi, morveux. Je veux plus t'entendre. Tu vaux pas mieux que lui. T'es juste un...

— Oikawa-san.

Des paumes froides qui se posent contre ses joues. Tobio le regarde sans broncher. Ses yeux, dans les ténèbres, ont perdu toute trace de couleur. Juste deux gouffres vides, le ciel nocturne qui l'observe, qui le terrifie.

Et ses lèvres juvéniles déposent un baiser à peine effleuré sur chacune de ses paupières, un océan de larmes nouvelles dans lequel Oikawa se laisse lentement sombrer.

— Ce n'est pas grave, si tu me détestes, souffle Tobio en se recouchant. Moi, je t'aime bien.

— Je m'en fous.

— Je sais. Je t'aime bien quand même.

_Tu mens. Tu mens. Tu mens. Je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi tranquille, laisse-moi..._

Les bras de Tobio s'enroulent autour de lui, et il agrippe ses mains avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'envie de pleurer encore et pour toujours, de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, rester comme ça, le nez bouché, les doigts serrés sur ceux du mioche, la respiration difficile, le cœur en poussière.

Oikawa a dix-sept ans, et il pleure encore, recroquevillé sur lui-même au milieu d'un désert d'argent, éclairé seulement par la lumière des étoiles.

_Iwa-chan. Je suis désolé. Je crois que je me suis perdu._

La Voie lactée est plus belle ici qu'ailleurs. Plus belle qu'à l'extérieur du labyrinthe, dans le ciel incertain du monde extérieur.

_Je veux rentrer à la maison._

Il n'a plus besoin d'avancer. Plus besoin de trouver la sortie. Il restera là, seul comme il aurait toujours dû l'être.

_Je veux rentrer à la maison._

Ses paupières se referment.

_Je veux rentrer à la maison. Laissez-moi rentrer à la maison. Par pitié._

Le vent se glisse dans son cou et agite ses cheveux.

_Par pitié._

Une à une, les étoiles s'éteignent. Les grains de sable s'envolent, l'un après l'autre, un ballet silencieux, savamment orchestré.

_Par pitié. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Pitié..._

C'est l'herbe qui lui caresse les paumes, désormais, et un soleil de printemps, encore haut, qui réchauffe ses joues et son front. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur un paysage familier, haï entre tous, le décor de ses cauchemars, ceux qui le poursuivent à n'en plus finir, le laissent essoufflé, les genoux contre un torse mortifié.

La maison du maître, il pense, mais ce n'est pas vrai, parce que le maître n'y vit plus, n'y mettra plus jamais les pieds. À la place, sur les marches de bois qui conduisent à la porte d'entrée, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs observe le ciel, les mains sur les genoux.

— Oikawa-san, dit-il simplement, et Oikawa sent ses jambes flageoler.

Le mioche est là. Tobio est là. Il ne s'est pas perdu.

— Tu as grandi.

C'est tout ce qui lui passe par l'esprit. Le mioche, qui n'en est plus tellement un, ne comprend pas. Il répond :

— J'ai retrouvé la maison du maître. Je me disais que tu finirais bien par la trouver, toi aussi.

— Tobio. Tobio...

L'herbe lui caresse les genoux comme les larmes ses joues sèches. La douleur est toujours là. Elle n'est jamais partie.

— Je suis désolé. Désolé.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonne Tobio.

— Pour tout.

Tobio a l'air inquiet. Il s'approche, s'arrête juste devant lui, se penche en avant.

— Ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il sanglote sans retenue, comme le petit enfant qu'il a été, le jour où le maître l'a arraché aux bras de sa mère, le jour où tout a changé.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Oikawa. Tout va bien.

Il secoue la tête.

— Non.

— Tout va bien.

Les mains de Tobio se posent sur ses cheveux, descendent jusqu'à son menton, relèvent son visage rougi jusqu'à la lumière du soleil.

— Je t'attendais, dit Tobio. Et tu es venu. Tout va bien.

— Mais on est coincés, sanglote Oikawa. Je nous ai enfermés. J'ai promis à Iwaizumi que je le retrouverais, mais c'était juste un mensonge, c'était n'importe quoi, c'était... je voulais...

Mais Tobio ne le lâche pas.

— Je connais le chemin, déclare-t-il.

— Tu mens. Si tu le connaissais, tu serais sorti depuis longtemps.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je t'attendais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je me suis dit que tu te perdrais, tout seul. Alors j'ai attendu. Et puis, j'avais une question à poser.

Oikawa se relève, se sèche les yeux. Tobio est presque aussi grand que lui. Il a toujours les mêmes yeux bleu sombre, toujours cette expression un peu naïve, ces cheveux noirs et lisses tombant en mèches épaisses sur son front.

— Quelle question ? demande Oikawa.

— Tu me détestes toujours ?

Oikawa le fixe un moment, la bouche entrouverte. Son regard glisse le long de son visage, son torse et ses jambes, retrouve le sol et l'herbe vert tendre, disparaît derrière ses paupières fermées. Puis ses bras s'ouvrent, lentement, un geste à peine perceptible, mais Tobio n'en perd pas une miette — il l'a attendu depuis longtemps.

Leur étreinte ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes, juste assez pour que Tobio sente trembler les épaules de son aîné, juste assez pour qu'il puisse lui offrir le seul geste de réconfort qui lui vient à l'esprit, une main traçant des cercles concentriques dans son dos — un geste comme Oikawa n'en a jamais connu de quiconque, jamais, à part une fois, peut-être, quand il avait onze ans, quand il avait retrouvé Iwaizumi, qu'il avait compris que rien ne changerait jamais, qu'il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus aucune larme à verser. 

— Je ne crois pas, répond-il à mi-voix, mais Tobio l'entend aussi bien que s'il l'avait crié dans son oreille.

Il s'en détache, enfin, pose les paumes sur son visage à nouveau, délicatement, comme on caresse les pétales d'une fleur fragile, prête à mourir à tout instant.

— Allons-nous-en d'ici.

Une décision qui passe d'une bouche à l'autre, un lien entre leurs lèvres qui s'appellent, obtiennent un contact fugace avec pour seul témoin le ciel immaculé du labyrinthe, la maison du maître, les souvenirs qui s'entremêlent dans leur esprit embué.

Tobio recule d'un pas, et derrière lui l'air se déchire de noir et d'argent, de pierre, bientôt, une porte à peine plus haute qu'Oikawa, un tunnel un peu plus profond que dans ses souvenirs.

 _Le maître avait menti_ , pense-t-il alors qu'il y pénètre sans un regard en arrière. _Une entrée, une sortie, et l'errance est déjà terminée._

* * *

 

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur une colline couverte de pâquerettes blanches agitées par le vent. Assis contre une pierre grise, Iwaizumi bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à peine surpris de les voir de retour.

— T'as été vite, finalement, déclare-t-il en guise de salut.

Puis il s'approche de Kageyama et lui ébouriffe les cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'enfuir comme ça, hein, gamin ? Encore un peu, et cet imbécile d'Oikawa se barrait sans toi. Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait, dans ce cas-là ?

— J'aurais attendu, répond le mioche. Je voulais juste savoir à quoi ça ressemblait. Et puis, Oikawa-san ne m'aurait pas laissé tomber, pas vrai ?

Oikawa ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il s'assied au sol, exténué.

— Un peu tôt pour t'effondrer comme un vioc, non ? se moque Iwaizumi.

— J'ai le droit de m'effondrer où j'en ai envie, proteste Oikawa. C'est pas moi qui ai insisté pour m'approcher de ce truc de merde. Ça te bousille le cerveau, tu sais ? Suffit de voir la gueule que ça a.

— Désolé, s'excuse Kageyama, mais il n'a pas l'air si désolé que ça.

— Je crois pas que t'aies besoin d'un labyrinthe à la con pour te bousiller le cerveau, lance Iwaizumi. Tu le fais très bien tout seul. Pas la peine de te trouver des excuses.

— Me trouver... t'es vraiment horrible, Iwa-chan ! T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai raconté, ou quoi ? Y a moyen de mourir, là-dedans, mourir ! Enfin, je suppose que les gens basiques comme toi ne peuvent pas comprendre ce genre de choses. Ce serait trop en demander.

— Je suis à peu près certain d'être plus éduqué que toi, rétorque Iwaizumi, et Kageyama pouffe discrètement malgré le regard noir que lui lance son aîné.

— Aah, pourquoi je m'embête à discuter avec vous, de toute façon ? Venez, on se casse d'ici. J'aime pas les ondes qui traînent dans le coin.

— Moi non plus, dit doucement Kageyama.

Iwaizumi lui administre une tape amicale dans le dos.

— Te laisse pas influencer, Kageyama ! C'est qu'une petite nature, c'est tout. Il y a même pas d'entrée, à ton labyrinthe ; c'est pas un mur qui va te faire de mal, hein ?

Kageyama se passe une main dans la nuque. Oikawa, excédé, les attrape tous les deux par le bras.

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. On s'en va, allez, ouste !

— Ah, c'est bon, lâche-moi ! se plaint Iwaizumi.

Mais alors qu'ils contournent la colline et s'éloignent, il ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner avec un sourire railleur, Kageyama sur leurs traces, les lèvres parfois agitées d'un rire irrépressible.

Et loin, très loin du mur nu, loin des cauchemars du labyrinthe, loin des années perdues, du désert et du ciel étoilé, Oikawa soupire un peu, juste pour lui-même, sans plus penser ni à sa mère ni au maître, sans plus ressentir les griffes douloureuses plantées dans sa poitrine, sans savoir — les instants abandonnés se sont enfuis derrière le mur, là où plus personne ne viendra les récupérer.

Oikawa a quatorze ans à nouveau, et Oikawa sourit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What was that anyway ?  
> En pratique c'était cool à écrire, donc voilà. Merci d'avoir lu. À plus dans l'bus !


End file.
